The present invention relates to a display device, which is applicable to the display device with an in-cell type touch panel, for example.
Recently, the capacitive touch panel has been employed as the input function installed in the liquid crystal display device for mobile usage, mainly of smartphones. Efforts have been made to promote the in-cell type capacitive touch panel by incorporating the function into the liquid crystal display device. The common electrode with FFS (Fringe Field Switching) structure has been utilized for realizing the aforementioned in-cell type capacitive touch panel. The common electrode as ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is formed on the TFT (Thin Film Transistor) glass substrate, which serves as a driving electrode for the touch panel. The detection electrode as ITO is formed on the back surface of the CF (Color Filter) glass substrate.
In reference to JP-A-2009-244958, the common electrode divided in the gate line direction is combined with the detection electrode divided in the source line direction so as to provide the touch panel function. As JP-A-2010-231773 and WO 2012/073792 disclose, the common electrode is divided in the source line direction.